darkwingduckfandomcom-20200223-history
Ghoul of My Dreams
Plot Summary Darkwing is having a dream and six villains, Steelbeak, Ammonia Pine, Megavolt, Bushroot, Quackerjack, and the Liquidator, show up and surround him. A giant Morgana shows up to brush them aside and save Darkwing. As Darkwing is snoozing, Launchpad fixes the motorcycle and Darkwing wakes up. Darkwing is so bored because there has been no crime lately that he is falling asleep. He decides to go and drive around to patrol the city in order to stay awake. They come across a fire truck and the firemen are rescuing a baby from a burning building. The only problem is is that that there is no fire and no baby. The firemen take a safe out of the building and two bats come by and take it off somewhere. Darkwing follows the bats to find out what is going on. The bats take the safe to Morgana McCawber's house. Squeak, one of the bats, tells Morgana that Darkwing followed them and she tells them to hide the stolen merchandise. Darkwing comes in and Morgana greets him. As they are talking, Morgana slips up and mentions something about the dream Darkwing had. He gets suspicious and asks her about it. She kisses him and he forgets about his suspicion and leaves with Launchpad. Morgana goes to Dream World to ask Nodoff for some more sleep sand and tells him Darkwing is asking questions. Nodoff tells her that he will destroy Darkwing and she orders him not to and leaves. Nodoff does not like this. Morgana goes to a building and tells her bats to take the sand and use it on the rich pig on the top floor. They do it and he dreams that he is a pitcher and Nodoff is the catcher and tells him to throw his best fastball. The rich pig does this, but in the real world he is actually throwing gold bricks. Darkwing is riding by and sees this and he and Launchpad go to the room and wake him up. Morgana asks Eek and Squeak where the sand is and they tell her they left it in the room. She tells them to fetch it and they go and get it. Darkwing grabe a hold of the bag as they fly out the window and uses sneezing powder on the bats causing them to drop him and the sand. Darkwing lands and the sand falls on him causing him to fall asleep. He wakes up in Dream World and meets Nodoff. Nodoff is mad with Darkwing for waking people up from their slumber. Darkwing grabs him only to see Nodoff behind him now and Darkwing is holding a snake. Nodoff uses Darkwing's fears against him in a nightmare. Just then, Morgana comes in and Darkwing finds out that Morgana has been working together to commit crimes. Morgana tells Nodoff to hold Darkwing in Dream World but not to harm him and leaves. Nodoff tells her that he won't harm Darkwing but has no intention of keeping his word. He makes a highdive and Darkwing is on top of it. Nodoff causes Darkwing to fall off of the high dive and just before Darkwing hits the ground, Launchpad wakes him up with a bucket of water. Darkwing tells Launchpad that they must find Morgana and stop her from putting the city to sleep. Morgana is using a giant balloon to fly over the city and spreds the sand all across St. Canard. Darkwing shows up to stop her and grabs the sleep sand. He starts to get away when Archie, the spider, climbs up him and starts to tickle him causing Darkwing to drop the sand and it lands on Morgana. She falls asleep and winds up in Dream World with Nodoff, who traps her. It seems that this is just what Nodoff wanted her to do. Nodoff wanted to put the city to sleep, permanently. Dakwing goes to Dream World to save Morgana and stop Nodoff. Nodoff uses sunlamps to start melting Darkwing and Morgana. Darkwing tells Morgana to think of a pleasant dream since they are in Dream World. She dreams that she and Darkwing are getting married, but Nodoff shows up and drops a giant wedding cake on Darkwing. As Darkwing and Morgana do battle with Nodoff, Launchpad pushes a giant alarm clock into the middle of St. Canard and uses it to wake everyone up. It also causes Morgana to wake up and now Darkwing is facing a very angry Nodoff. Darkwing accidentally breaks the hour glass containing the sleep sand. Darkwing uses the sleep sand on Nodoff and it sends him to the real world. Morgana grabs Nodoff and asks him where Darkwing is. Eek, Squeek and Archie show up and are followed by Darkwing. Nodoff tries to get away and find someone else to spread his sleep sand, but finds out he is powerless in the real world. Darkwing grabs him and kicks him back into Dream World. Morgana goes to kiss Darkwing and then Darkwing wakes up. Quotes *Morgana: (About Darkwing) Keep him here until I'm finished. But don't hurt him. *Nodoff: Ooh, you have my word, oh compassionate one. (Morgana leaves) Lucky for me, I never keep my word! *Morgana: And now with the city asleep, I'll finally be able to steal enough money to pay off my student loans! *Darkwing: I am the weirdo who sits next to you on the bus! I am ...(Sees he's wearing a tutu)...the swan prince? Notes Milestones * This episode marks the first appearance of Nodoff, Archie, Eek and Squeak, Dream World, sleep sand, and Morgana's balloon. Errors * While Darkwing and Launchpad are being towed, the Ratcatcher's windshield appears and disappears. Other * This episode is available on VHS from Disney Home Video. Category:Season 1 Category:Episodes Category:Episodes available on DVD